


One Last Story

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [110]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For Military Children Appreciation Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Lee's getting ready to go to his final Kingsman training, but in between, he has a quiet moment with his son.





	One Last Story

“Da?” Eggsy stood in the doorway of his parents’ bedroom, watching as his father packed a bag. “Where are you going?”

Lee sighed, pausing before taking a seat on the bed, motioning for Eggsy to come sit with him. “Do you remember?” he begins quietly, “When I had to go away for a long time?”

“Are you going away for a long time again?” Eggsy asked quietly, the snowglobe his father had given him the day before in his hands.

“Not near as long as last time,” Lee promised. “It’ll only be a couple of days this time, maybe a week if things don’t go as planned.”

“Okay,” Eggsy said, voice soft, “Will you still be here to read my bedtime story tonight?”

“Of course I will bud,” Lee pressed a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head. “Go get changed into your pjs, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Okay!” Eggsy exclaimed happily, hopping up off the bed and dashing to his room.

Lee smiled fondly, zipping his duffle bag before making his way to Eggsy’s room to start their bedtime routine for what neither knew would be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
